mad_scientistfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lair
This is very important, without this everyone will see what you are doing and most likly call the fuss, so we need one a place to call home a Lair. What should a Lair have? A lair should be a place that is close to power (unless you can bring your own), water, food and is not easliy found. A lair should also have a lot of open space with the possibility of branching out if your organization grows larger. Even though a lair should be out of the way it also needs to be near people (sadley) as they are your source of power, food, water and of course test subjects should you need them. So depending on what your working on have a minimum of 10km radius away from humanity this will stop them from seeing, hearing or smelling you, while also not leaving to much space from the resources you need (make sure you have transport). In some cases you will need to set up shop near or in a town/ city so make a good allies such as some sort of legitament buisness practice, a living space or what ever you need people to think you do while you do the opposite. Type's of Lair There are many different kinds of Lair to choose from some obvious, others not so much for example: ''Underground Lair: These Lairs are located in caves, under building of interest, underground facilities and random places were the Mad Scientist can't be disterbued. The theme for most of these types of lair is dark and spocky, so it would be best to have good air flow throught the Lair will having dim candles (in the main entrance and the hallways), but normal lights in the important areas (like the Lab for example). It would also be wise to keep all of the cave dwelling animals in the Lair such as bats, snakes, any multy leged wall climbing invertabrete as this will detere many types of people (if you choose a cave). try and aviode tourist locations people may try to go cave diving, tunel exploring or excavating. The building of interest that you may choose could be your house with a secret tunel/ elevator going to the Lair, under a factory as it is close to supplies or under a buisness building that you own. As the Lair is underground it has many positives: *It is hard to find making it easy for you and your minions to go about your daily lives *It can be expanded very easily *When found it is hard to breech *It can have many escape tunels *It can have all of the Random rooms if used well There are also cons for the Underground Lair such as: *Posability of the roof collapsing *The costs of the life support systems (airflow, light, electristity and water) Castle Lair: These Lairs are found in or around a large castle of some sort which could either be built by the Mad Scientist (or paid to be built) or be bought in your country of interest. Catle Lairs are the traditional home of the Mad Scientist and is usually found in a massive sub basment or hidden in secret rooms all around the castle. To make your castle seem normal it is recomended that you through a party everynow and then jyst to stop people getting suspiciouse. The theme for this Lair is secrets and hidden madness, so have lots of secret doors leading to the Lair and pretend to be sane around others (excluding those who work for you or with you). There are many posatives for this type of Lair: *Easy to conduct lightning for experiments or power *Can pretend to be an eccentric billionaire while funding your experiments *Can lure party guests away from the party and make them test subjects *If you wish to expand the lair have more rooms added on The cons: *Unless you scrape the pretening to be sane you can't fite all of the Random rooms into you lair *It is not hidden very well *It is very expencise to aquire a castle Island Lairs: These Lairs are away from the main land and are located on/in islands or island chains, which could be inhabited or un-inhabeted. If the Lair is above ground it is more of a research facility (or at least can be passed off for one, while if it is underground it is the same as a normal underground Lair with all of the same pros and cons. If the island is un-inhabited then keep all of the wildlife on the island, this will help with security and scaring people (birds will alert you to people walking and talking while snakes and such can poisen them). If the island is inhabited put it in the most deserted part of the island were there are no tracks or roads to make detection harder, best have massive trees around it to prevent aircraft from spotting it. The theme for the island is wilderness so an unkept land filled with dangeours beaste's and such but as the Mad Scientist you either control them using a mind control device or are super strong and can take them bear handed. Posatives of island life: *Tropical animals can help in security *Easy to hide the lair (under trees, inside the cliff face) *Expansion of the Liar is easy *Can have all of the Random rooms you need *Inspiration comes easier The cons of island life: *Hard to get all of the recources you need *test subjects are scarce Sky Lair: These Lairs are not for the faint of heart as its in the sky so flying buildings, hover craft or planes can be used but the first two are rather difficult as they will need a cloud formation device to keep them hidden. The theme for the sky Lair is silent but deadly so make sure the Lair is stealthy and has formidable equipment. The pros o flight: *You can move from country to country very easily *You can rain hell from above *You can fake your death then come back crazier and more powerful then ever before The cons of flight: *You can be seen easily *You can't have very many of the Random rooms due to the amount of wieght that they exert *You can only have a few minions due to the wieght and space problems *The Lab will have to be small *Keeping supplies that are needed for experiments on te plane/ flying building/ hovercraft is a no go due to space and wieght problems. A Home Lair: A Home Lair is a Lair that is under your home or is your home, in other words a house with all of the Mad Scientist fixens. These can be anywhere you want its your house after all (mobile home's don't really work though... sorry).It will have to be a rather big house though and have many secret doors and hidden passages but what life without a little fun. Pros of home ownership: *You will be close to home *You will be able to monitor everything very easily *Housing districts are located close to most of the supplies Mad Scientist need purposfuly so you want need to worry about supplies for the most part. *Is close to test subjects Cons of home ownership: *Not enough room for all of the Random rooms *Confined space *If you get sloppy it can be found out easily *Close to law enforcment Where is a good Lair Once you have decided what kind of Lair you want the next question is where to put it, well the key issues of Lair destination is your needs. If you want to remain hidden have a remote Lair that is in the jungles, inside mountains in the ocean or maybe in the centre of some deserted island. While if you have a reason to stick near humanity like some buisness or family try having your Lair under you buisness or under your house (see home Lair above), you could also buy out an entire street for you and your minions and have the Lair under everyone's house's. Just remember find a Lair that works best for you and your needs, don't plan on getting caught unless it's part o your master plan and keep the Lair hidden. What should you do with your new Lair? Well there are many things you can do with the Lair but it must have a Lab, it is the key factor between Mad Scientist and an Evil Genius (they sometimes have Lab's but... come on). Other than a Lab you could also have high tech security systems, these may be lasers, motion trackers, infered cameras or many more. You could also have booby trape's that will stop any intruders from entering your Lair and finding the contents of your Lab. Somethings that a Mad Scientist must have in their Lairs are: Cobwebs- these show that you have been working in said Lair for many years and that you are not to be triffled with. Tesla Coil - These give off mass amounts of electricity and look awesome and should be in Lairs and Lab's alike. Loads of Random rooms- A Mad Scientist should have a multitude of everything from an Astronomical observatory to a zoo for all of your modified Genetically modified animals/ plants. There are many things you could do but remember to match the theme of your new home. (These theme's can be found in the list of Lairs in '''Type's of Lair') The most important room of all It is time to entre............... The laboratory.